Come Undone
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: It's a cold, dark night in the 1920's and a newly turned Elena Gilbert is on the prow, killing people, she thinks she's got this vampire thing down pact when suddenly, The Ripper of Monterrey shows up to show her a few tips, will she let him? (AU Ripper Stelena)
1. Chapter 1

I sink my fangs into the helpless human's neck, he muffles a grunt, after five attempts I finally compelled him to be quiet. My fists tighten around the thin material of his cotton button up. I drink his blood, a tear escaping my eye, as I feel his blood hum through my body. It tasted too good, like my favorite drink on a hot summer day.

I turned my humanity off, I turned my humanity off because my brother, Jeremy died, he was dead, died in a house fire, not sure how it was created, but he was the last thing tying me to my humanity, now I was just a forever eternal 17 year old girl on the streets, 1920's is the era, the party era, finding fresh blood isn't a problem since most people are getting drunk illegally, wondering the streets late at night with no idea of what lurks in the night.

Vampires? Never heard of such a thing.

I don't remember much about when I turned all I know is that I was the only one in the house that made it out, somehow I survived, with blood in my mouth, and blacked out, I woke up in a cold forest with no recollection of what happened except my brother dying, and the grief turned out to be too much for me, so I turned it off, I shut off the feelings, and here I am now, lurking in the shadows, eager to find some answers, but at the same time I don't care.

I'm about to go bury this weak human, when suddenly I feel a flash next to me, and I turn around, blood still on my lips, looking for this unknown creature in the dark night.

"Ah no fun." He grumbles, as he steps out from the light, his brown hair is slicked back, green eyes firmly on me, as he eyes my features, a single rose sits in his pocket of his black tux.

"Who are you?" I ask, my face stone, as I start to drag the guy again, but suddenly I'm being swooshed against the brick wall, my head hits hard, my vision blurry.

His fangs are out, and I realize he is just like me, he studies me his green eyes hard, noticing my expression.

"So, you turned it off? Congratulations." He says, as he backs off me, and I rub my neck where his nails dug in, knowing it'd be healed.

"You didn't answer me, who are you?" I growl, baring my fangs but he smirks, and looks at me like I'm a helpless kitten, and I feel my eyes grow black into the night.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the ripper of the night." He says softly, as he smirks down at me.

"And you're recently turned?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

I glare at him, wiping the messy blood from my lips, I must of looked like an armature to him.

"Never heard of you." I comment idly, and he turns around, his face in mock shock.

"Oh, really? You didn't hear about my ripper binge in Monterrey, killed a whole village? Ring any bells? Come on work with me here." He groans, and I shake my head lightly, studying him, I smooth back my brown hair.

"And you're not the littlest impressed?" He asks, as he takes a step towards me, and I bare my fangs at him again.

"Oh, are you scared of me?" He asks with a dark smile, his vampire features coming out of his face.

"I'm not scared of anything, you're annoying me." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

His expression doesn't change as he walks closer to me.

"What do you want with me, anyways?" I ask, feeling his breath next to my cheek.

"I just want to teach you, show you the ways of being a vampire, because right now, you suck." He states dryly, as he looks down at the man I just drained, his white tux has blood stains on it, and he closes his eyes, clear judgment written on his handsome face.

He opens his eyes and points to the man's pale neck.

"I mean seriously, look how many fang marks you have here, I count three, it's just one clean hit, that's what it should be, unless you wanna tear their heads off like me." He smirks at me, and I shake my head at him.

"Without my help you could end up vervained and sent away, I've seen vampire's heads on stakes." He says coldly.

My eye brows raise at this, slowly, a certain fear dives through me.

He laughs quietly at my shocked expression.

"Oh you thought they didn't know? They know. But not a lot in the city do, everyone's too drunk, it's still possible to get caught, but with my help you won't have to worry about it." He says, eying me, and I cross my arms over my thin dress, as I lick my lips in thought.

He could help me, make it so I never get caught. But the question is, everything comes with a price, so what did he want for me in return?

"And what's in it for you?" I ask, looking at him, my brown eyes studying his almost thoughtful expression.

"Well, I get to teach this beautiful girl I just met the fine qualities of being a vampire, I don't think I need much more motive." He says, as he lifts the frail, eaten, body over his shoulder, and I watch as he walks away.

"You forgot my humanity is off, I don't feel anything to what you just said." I shout back to him, as I hear his chuckle in the dark.

"Oh, you will, soon enough." He states softly, and I roll my eyes at his childish behavior, he's acting like he's some God, and I'm supposed to worship at his feet, or something, well I won't, with or without humanity, I still have my pride.


	2. Chapter 2

I follow the tall, mysterious, vampire to the back of the alley, where I see him set the man down, my ears perk up at the sound of laughter down the dark alley.

"Are we hunting now?" I whisper, confused, as he throws the body on top of a metal trash can, I'm surprised when it makes no noise. He really was stealthy.

He puts a finger to his lips, as he gets closer to the noise, and follow him, noting his footwork, how he dodges the puddles of water from rain.

"Stand in front of me." He says softly, and I obey him, as I run a hand along my hair, I wasn't nervous, I didn't feel anything towards this, until he stood beside me, his hot breath in my ear, and his cold hands touching through the thin material of my dress, I shudder lightly, hoping he doesn't pick up on it, I probably would hear it from him for days about how turned on I was from a mere touch.

Which should be true since I'm a virgin, I've never even kissed a guy. I close my eyes and control my breathing to quiet intakes.

"Okay, so what you're going to do." He whispers against my ear, as his fingers slide down my torso, and I can't explain the thoughts that run through my mind right now, but it feels.. great, like he's touching every inch of my body with his fingertips, I stifle a moan.

"You're going to take this energy." He states lightly, as his fingers brush against my skinny ribs, and down to the core of my stomach.

"Push off.." He says softly, as he moves his hands up to my torso again.

"And bite." He says, as he smooths back my brown hair, he pulls back entirely, and I feel cold from the loss of heat he was giving me.

"Ready.. set.. go!" He shouts, and I do what he says, harvesting the energy in my stomach, I feel it rise up, as I push off the ground, suddenly I'm in front of the drunk girl, her headband is half off, and her dress is wrinkled, a cup of beer in her hand.

I had never fed off a girl before, I wonder if their blood tasted sweeter, the smell of blood wafts through my nose, and I feel my mouth salivating, as I stand there, the same empty hunger feeling back in my stomach. I feel my face begin to change in the dark, but then I feel a rough hand on my shoulder, as Stefan stares at me, his green eyes burning into mine, as he shakes his head.

"No, you have to be sneaky." He whispers, and I feel my face begin to transform back into human, I grab the beer from the human's hands, faking a laugh.

"Can I take a swig?" I ask, as I eye her, and she smiles at me, her red lips glint in the darkness, and she nods her head.

"The more the merrier!" She shouts as she leans against me, and I can't help but to think how easy this is going to be.

"If you say so." I say softly, as my face begins to transform, and soon Stefan is over us, holding the girl, still, as she squirms, obviously becoming scared.

"Compel her!" Stefan half shouts, as I snap out of my thoughts, I get lower, and stare into her brown eyes.

"You are not going to scream or run." I whisper, as I stare harder into her eyes, her pupils dilate, and I see her lips moving, and I know that the compulsion worked.

The girl stands still, her red lips are trembling a little bit, and Stefan moves next to us, his green eyes staring at me.

"Now.. you want to go from the immediate kill, hit a vein." He states, I watch as he trails his finger down the girl's warm neck, I can hear her steady heartbeat in my ears, making me crave the blood more.

"But if you want to have a little fun, then just bite into her artery, it won't kill her instantly, but more blood the better, right?" He asks, and I nod my head fast, and his face begins to transform in the dark, and I watch as he takes a swift bite on the girl, drinking in her blood, his moans ring in my ears, and I can't help but to put my hand on his back, he stops drinking, and pulls away from her neck, I hear the faint noise of his fangs being pushed out of her skins, as he stares at me, his mouth bloody, and I want some of the blood, as I feel my face begin to transform, he smiles a toothy grin at me, and pushes the girl towards me in one swift movement, I bite onto her neck, enjoying the pleasure of blood going through my veins, as I drink from her, she doesn't move, and soon I feel her still over me, and I know that I killed her.

I pull back, licking my lips of the sweet blood, and stare at Stefan, I'm unable to read his face, his expression is almost demented as he looks at me, and then back at the dead girl in my arms.

"Well, you weren't supposed to kill her, but we'll work on that. Anyways, you get the basics: snatch, eat, erase." He says, as he lifts the girl over his shoulder, I watch as her ruby red headband falls, and I catch it in my pale hand, marveling at the beauty.

He notices this, because I feel him staring at me, as I look at the headband.

"And you can take that as your consolation prize." He says softly, as he beings to move with the girl, her face is relaxed, eyes closed, and her head lays on her back, I slide on the headband, fixing my hair, as I follow him into the night, this was going to be so much fun.

We sit side by side in a booth of an underground club, all the girls are dancing away in their light toned dresses, pearls hang from their pale necks, as their red lips laugh in the club, dancing with their boyfriends or husbands, or hookups. The boys look dashing in their suits, and Stefan smirks at me eying them, and I turn to him, an annoyed look on my face.

"What are you gaping at?" I ask, as I grab my champagne glass from the table, I raise it to my lips, taking a hearty sip, Stefan explained to me before the club that alcohol helped with the cravings, I am surprised he's so in control of his thirst when his humanity is off, but then I'm reminded that I'm considered a new born vampire and he must have been around for a long time, I also don't know that much about him but I don't see why it matters getting to know him, frankly I just think he's annoying.

"You don't want a human." He says in that judgmental tone of his, and I roll my eyes, and scoff at him lightly.

"You don't know what I want." I say sullen, as I take another sip, the champagne feels fizzy on my tongue as I swallow.

"I'm just saying.. they won't be able to keep up with you." He smirks in my direction, as he adjusts the little carnation in his tux, and my eyes raise up as I glance at it, then back at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, as I look at him, my heart beats a little faster as he moves closer to me.

"Wow, you're so innocent, even with your humanity off." He comments, and I cross my arms over my dress, giving him a condescending glare.

He shrugs his shoulders lightly, as he smirks at me.

"I mean they won't be able to keep up when you have sex with them, their slow, and they probably won't ruffle your perfect feathers." He states, as he leans over, and grabs the champagne bottle, his touch sends shivers down my spine, as his fingers brush against my arm before he pulls back, grabbing the bottle, he raises it to his lips, and drinks a little, keeping his green eyes on me.

"This is getting kind of boring." He says with a sigh as he looks at me.

"Well, is there another way to feed?" I ask, as I set my glass down, fixing the red headband on my head, and he nods his head, there was probably a full blown knowledge in that old brain of his.

"There's the seductive way." He says softly, as he moves closer to me.

"But listen to me, you have to do it right, you have to be sexy." He teases me with his taunting smirk, and I roll my eyes, as I push him away, hard, he lands back on his butt, as he still gives me a devilish smirk.

"I can be sexy." I say in a determined tone, and he glances at me, as he chuckles lightly, like I just told the world's biggest lie.  
"I can!" I say, as I stare at him hard, his green eyes lighten, as he shakes his head.

"Alright, alright, show me sexy." He says, as he gives me a disbelieving look, and I get out of the booth, determined to make him standing on my two feet, I push back my hair, and open my dress a little, walking into the crowd of men besides me.

"Oh, excuse me." I say softly, as I look down, and I hear the guy's heart beat pick up in my ears. I smooth back my brown hair, as he stares at me with his flirty blue eyes.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asks, as he pulls the black cigar out of my mouth, and I eagerly take his hand, as he leads me to the dance floor, I look back at Stefan, giving him a told-you-so smirk, and he rolls his eyes at me, as if to say it's nothing if you don't feed on him, but I ignore him, as the guy takes me on the dance floor, the music becomes face paced, and I find myself laughing while I dance with this guy, the world is spinning.

"Do you want to go in the back?" He whispers in my ear, as he trails wet kisses down my ear to my neck, I close my eyes, biting my red lips.

"Yes." I whisper breathless, as he takes my hand, and leads me out.

We're in the back, and he's staring at me like I'm a precious gem, I look into his blue eyes, feeling the prick of my fangs come out of my gums, my face hasn't transformed yet. He kisses down my neck, as his lips brush against mine, and in the back of my mind I'm yelling this is my first kiss, this is how you do it, and he pushes me against the wall, the shove makes me growl lightly, as I rip down his tux, and he stares at me amazed, before he kisses my neck, again, and I feel my eyes black with each kiss to my soft spot.

Before I can even think, I yank on his head, extending his neck to my view, it's warm, and I can practically smell the blood pumping through his veins, the metallic sweetness, makes me smile softly, as he stares at me, confused.

I waste no time chomping down on his tender neck with my fangs, the blood spills, and I hear his screaming in my ears, as I cover my hand with his mouth, drinking his sweet blood, slowly the screaming stops, and I remove my hand, amazed to see that he's still alive, wouldn't my mentor be proud?

He looks at me woozily, as I stare at him, licking my lips, my fangs are still out.

Suddenly, I remember Stefan's instructions, I was to feed my victim my blood to heal and then erase this from his brain.

I bite into my wrist, and shove my blood into his mouth, he doesn't accept willingly, but he chokes it down, his blue eyes wide at me, as my wrist heals.

I stare deep into his blue eyes, grabbing his face with my hands.

"You will not remember any of this, you found your way back here for some more alcohol, and now you're going back to the party to your friends." I command, and I see his blue eyes dilate slowly, his mouth moving in sync with mine, and I can tell it worked.

"I will not remember.." He trails off, and I let go of his head, disappearing into the darkness.

"Bravo." I hear a voice behind me, and whirl around to see my mentor on a trash can, his face is impressed, as he claps for me, and I smirk at him, giving him a little bow.

"Seems I underestimated you." He says, as he jumps off the trash can, and I cross my arms, mirroring his cocky stance.

"Seems you have.. but you can make it up to me by compelling me a drink." I say, as I flip my hair off my shoulders, and he smirks at me, holding out his arm, I take it, and we walk into the night together, and in the back of my mind I wonder if this drink will turn into something else.

(Review and Rate? :) )


	3. Chapter 3

We sit at the bar and I finally learn his name, Stefan, I'm slightly intrigued, as I lean closer to him, he drunkenly talks to me, chuckling over the loud music, and I listen intently to all his stories, all his killings, he's a dark man, with dark secrets, and I wonder if I was going to turn like him, become guarded, indifferent, although, I already was, I was void, but he was right maybe I hadn't officially turned it all the way off.

"Why did you turn it off?" I find myself asking, as I stare into his green eyes, it's the first time I see them harden tonight, as he stares at me intensely.

"Why did you?" He quips, raising a dark eyebrow in my direction.

I stare blank faced at him, as I relieve the oldest memory I have of my brother, playing the flute in the backyard of our parent's house, the sunlight dancing on us, making me feel warm, and safe, as I listen to my brother playing the flute, he was talented, he always loved music, it's such a shame , he died.

I feel myself being brought back to reality as he touches my arm, lightly.

"My brother died." I say blank faced, as I look up at him, and his smirk disappears, and I see an emotion that is unreadable to me, as he stares into my brown eyes, as if he's also reliving some memory, I let him, as I raise the beer to my lips.

He slowly snaps out of it, and I wonder if he has a brother too, if he ever had anyone he loved dearly? I wonder if his brother hurt him in someway.

"I'm Elena." I say suddenly, and he stares at me, as if he's not bothered by what I just said, making him relive somewhat painful memories.

He nods his head, as he turns away, and raises the beer to his lips again.

I feel somewhat awkward next to him, we both don't say much, and minutes pass, until I jump up at a song.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask, Stefan, and he stares at me, as if he's thinking of his answer, and I grab his hand, smirking at him.

"Stefan's chicken to dance." I tease, with a sassy head tilt, and he shakes his head at me, as he vamps speed from the stool onto the dance floor, taking me with him, and I laugh lightly, as I wrap my arms around his strong neck. He holds onto my waist, and for a second, I almost feel human, dancing with him, his green eyes staring at me intently as we sway to the soft jazz band. He twirls me once, and I'm glued to his strong chest, as he sways with me, humming melodically.

I bury my face into the crook of his neck, while his hand gently rubs my back, and I feel a little spark in my spine, as I stay in the crook of his neck, his touch sending shivers down my spine.

"Do you dance a lot?" I whisper, as I close my eyes.

He grunts in response, gently swaying with me.

"Not really." He admits, and I look up into his eyes again, he smirks lightly, as he smooths back my brown hair.

"I usually like to dance when it's louder, and more people are drunk, their easier to feed off of." He admits, as he shrugs his shoulders lightly, a sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"You feed in public?" I ask, amazed, and he chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, I'll show you sometime, but I hear the police coming so we better scat." He says, as he twirls me around one final time.

I'm laughing, but then he dips me, and I can't help but to stare into his green eyes, all concept of time is at a loss, and I don't want to move from this spot we're in, staring at each other, and I'm dying to know what he's thinking, if he's thinking at all, maybe he did this just to see my reaction, and why do I care anyway? I shake my head of these thoughts, as he urges me back up, his hands on my cheek, and suddenly we hear the cracking of the wooden door, and I stare at him, as he takes my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, we vamp speed out, laughing, into the dark night, as we watch the police break into the underground club.

"Do you live around here?" I ask, as we're still holding hands, and probably noticed because his face relaxes, and becomes the same broody expression I'm used to, as he lets go of my hand.

"Yeah, I have an apartment down the street." He says, as he eyes me, and I nod my head, not expanding on my reason for asking.

He notices my slight discomfort and smirks.

"You can spend the night, you know?" He wiggles his black eyebrows at me, and I roll my eyes, and shove him into the wall, playfully.

He chuckles.

"No I'm serious if you want to stay, you can." He says, as he looks at me, and I think it's the most genuine look I've ever seen him have since I've known him.

I think about my options, Jeremy is dead, he's not coming back, my parents are dead.

"I'll stay with you." I say, as I look at him, he nods his head.

"Excellent." He stares as he walks with me down the road, the wind bites my cheeks, it's cold, but I don't feel anything as we walk into the night together back to his apartment.

Stefan's apartment and small and quaint, there's a bookshelf filled with more journals that I could read, a dying fire lights the wooden floor to me, making the room brighter and warm, as I see he has a blue couch, and a wooden coffee table.

"So, your humanity's off but you keep a journal?" I ask him, as I sit on the blue couch, and he nods slightly, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I like to write down things I do, so what?" He asks, turning to study me, his expression is tense, as if I hit a nerve.

"Okay, then." I say quickly, dismissing the subject.

His broody face softens as he looks into the dying fire, he mumbles something about getting more wood, and I watch him get up, as he shuffles out of the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I sigh deep, as I stand up, looking around the room, he seems to have a lot of paintings, much art decks his walls, and in the corner I see a faint picture, a mother, sitting in a rocking chair, a chubby baby on her lap, and next to him, I see a boy, tall, dark hair, looking at the camera, while he holds the baby's hands, I smile softly, feeling a spark in my heart, as I pick up the picture, it's nothing in my hands, as I trace over the frame, suddenly it's being snatched from my hands.

"Don't touch that." Stefan says gruffly, as he lays it back on the mantle, and I look at him, putting my hand back to my side.

"What's your problem?" I spit out, walking towards him, and but he doesn't turn around.

"Nothing. I just don't want you touching my stuff." He says, as he turns back to face me, his face is stone, and I see he's changed out of his tux into lounging pants and a white wife beater, my brown eyes trace over his big arms, as he looks at me, crossing them.

"Okay." I say slowly, as I sit back on the blue couch, my legs crossed. It's an awkward silence but then Stefan turns to look at me.

"You want a blood bag?" He asks me, as his eyes rake over me, and then back to my face, I won't deny my heart beat pick up against my chest, as I nod my head, sitting quietly.

He stands up again, and I watch him open a wooden door, closing it, I hear his large feet against the creaking steps, as I look at the fire again, I see he didn't put the logs in, so I stand up and grab the wooden longs, throwing them in the fire, my eyes transfixed on the burning fire as I wonder why Stefan didn't want me to touch that picture? Why was it on the mantle if he didn't want anyone to see it? I decide I can't wait for him to come up so I go to the wooden door, opening it, it creaks open, as I see it's a room, filled with expensive wine and bourbon, but then I flick on the light, there lies a wall, pen marks scrawled on it, as I step closer, marveling at the blue wall in front of my face, I creep closer, eager to read what's on it, it's very dusty so I have to run my fingers over it, to remove the dust.

My breath hitches in my throat when I see there's names on there, the pen is faded as I look at the first name.

"Giuseppe Salvatore." I read out loud, as my fingers dance over the faded ink, Salvatore.. Stefan's last name..but what was this wall? What did it mean? Suddenly I feel someone behind me, and I whirl around, turning to see Stefan, he's standing there with a blood bag in his hands, he smirks at me.

"I see you found my wall." He says in a bored tone, as he hands me the blood bag, I take it from him, as I nod my head lightly.

"What is it?" I hear my quiet voice say, as he just stares at me intently, his green eyes harden slightly.

"Wall of people I killed." He says softly, and I watch as he turns away, ripping into the blood bag.

"Wow." I say but my voice doesn't reflect how I'm feeling inside, way deep down, where my humanity is trying to break through, I feel scared.

"Yeah." He says, and I watch as he takes in the blood, the spider veins coming out of his green eyes, and I watch as he relishes in the blood.

"When were you turned?" I ask, and he opens his eyes, looking at me.

"1864." He says, and I feel somewhat shocked as he answers, that means he's been roaming this earth for 56 years, and I'd only been a vampire for a month.

"I don't want to talk about me anymore." He says gruffly, as he sets the empty blood bag in his pocket, he exits the door, and I'm left, looking at the wall, as I try to take on this new information.

I follow him into the living room, blood bag in hand.

He sits by the fire and watch as his green eyes stare into it, and I sit next to him, smoothing down my dress, I'm not sure what to say because I don't know him that well, but I can sense that he's sad, and I don't know why I care so much and this point.

"So my mentor." I say with a dry chuckle as I turn to him, he looks at me, finally, tilting his head at my sudden change of movement.

"What are the in and outs of being a vampire? I figured you'd know since you're way older then me." I tease him, as I nudge him with my shoulder.

He loosens up a little, as he glances at me again, the same smirk on his face.

"Well, blood is amazing." He says, as he looks at me, and I nod my head, as I take a sip of the blood bag, it had my favorite blood type in it A positive.

"When you're a vampire everything is heightened, taste, touch, smell, sound.." He trails off as he looks at me, and I nod my head again, understanding what he means, sometimes I had problems with the sound part.

"Sometimes the sound becomes overwhelming." I whisper, as I throw as I stare into the fire, I can hear his light chuckle in my ears, his heartbeat seems steady.

"Yeah, the key is, is to focus on something, anything, even if it's just one sound, that should drown out the rest." He replies, and I nod my head, and as soon as I focus on his steady heartbeat the outside sounds disappear.


End file.
